To Save the Potters
by GabiAnne
Summary: Harry and twin sister Bella are in danger of falling into the Ministry's hands. Their only hope is one of them to marry Severus Snape. Warning for Child Abuse. Twins who lived.
1. Chapter 1

_This story is AU. I do not own Harry Potter; I don't even have a British accent. I am decidedly an American girl living in a perpetual fantasy world. Do not even think of suing me because I have nothing to turn over when I loose the case. If this is familiar, please calmly let me know, don't yell at me. As far as I know this is all my own work. All flames will be used to warm the freezing children in Miami, Florida when the big snow storm hits this summer. _

Severus Snape was pissed. Pissed couldn't even begin to describe his mood this morning. Not even 9 am and Albus Dumbledore was summoning him to the Headmaster's office. Severus Snape was not a morning person on most days and to be summoned to Albus' office made his morning even worse. Reaching the stone gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office he bit out the sugarcoated password of the week, "Dum-Dum's" and walked up the spiral staircase to his expected doom.

"Ah, Severus! How wonderful to see you this morning." Albus cheerfully stated with a damned twinkling in his eyes. "Now I know I summoned you, but I'm glad you showed up. Before you speak I have something important to discuss. We have to get Bella Rose Potter married by the end of the day. Cornelius Fudge is going to marry her off to Lucius Malfoy at the end of the week if we can't get her our of the harms way sooner. Harry is not in danger of this stupid legislation because he is betrothed to Miss Ginerva Weasley. Cornelius thinks if he can get one of the two married to a high official he will have more control over the child's life. I know you are going to hate me for this, but I need you to marry her. You are the only one I can trust with a matter this important. She needs the protection that only you can give her. And it needs to be a blood protection bond."

"You want me to marry the daughter of James Potter?! James Potter, the man you tormented me all through school! You want me to look into the same eyes he had and marry that girl?! Are you out of your mind? I can't and won't."

"Severus, she needs you. She's not just James' daughter. She's also Lily's little girl and I know you loved Lily. You just have to learn to work around the James thing. Please Severus. If you do this for me, you can give up spying."

"I'll do this for Lily, but if I stop spying, how are you going to get information?"

"I have it on good authority that Voldermort has been giving you false information as a test. You can't go back to him. He will kill you. Anyway, we will be going to collect Miss Potter in two hours. I suggest you head to Hogsmead and pick out your engagement and wedding rings. The ceremony will be here and her family will be in attendance. I am going to tell the Weasley's they are need at the castle, but not why. We need this to be a surprise for as long as we possibly can. You're dismissed. Be back here in two hours maximum."

Severus Snape looked at the Headmaster with a look of shock and headed down to Professor Minerva McGonagall's office. He knew he was going to need help picking out rings and robes for the bonding ceremony. Since Minerva was the brats' head of house he figured she would be the best person to take along. Plus he knew Minerva would not judge him for what he had to do. When he reached the Transfiguration teacher's office he gently knocked on the door.

"Minerva? Can you help me with something?"

"Of course, Severus, what is it? You look like you've been through a huge shock?"

"Albus has decided that I need to marry Miss Potter to protect her from Minister Fudge. Evidently the crazy man has intentions of marrying her to Lucius Malfoy by the end of the week. I can't with good conscious allow her to marry that malcontent. He would just abuse her to no end and she would lose that spirit I can't figure out how she has been able to maintain. I need to pick out bonding rings and robes for the ceremony and I want to get her a small gift as an apology for forcing her to marry her "_greasy bastard of a potions master"_.

"Severus Snape, I can truthfully say I have never heard her utter that phrase. I think you are actually her favorite professor. I will help you find what you are looking for. We should get a move on. If my guess is correct, Albus is having a ceremony today to keep her safe."

The two professors made their way into the magical village of Hogsmead with a mission. They approached the jewelry store and started to look for a ring.

"She's a very simple girl. She's not one for flashy jewelry and she doesn't like attention. If you notice, she's usually quiet until someone asks her a question." Minerva said to her anxious college.

"What about this?" Severus asked, showing Minerva a simple heart shaped diamond solitaire ring. The band was gold and the diamond was less than a karot.

"No. She's not one for jewels. She doesn't wear any jewelry that I know of."

After an hour of looking, Severus Snape came across the perfect ring. "Minerva, look at this one." She came over and looked at the ring the potions master found. It was a simple Irish Claddagh ring with a very small diamond in the center of the heart. It was perfect for the petite Gryffindor girl. "I'll take it and a bigger one to match it for me."

Quickly the pair went to a robe shop and picked out simple white robes for the couple to wear and went to find a gift for the intended bride. As they searched the local shops, Severus was drawn to the book shop where he found a beautiful journal for her.

"Good choice. Any young woman would want a journal and that one matches her perfectly. A lily and a deer on the cover—the perfect reminder of her parents from her husband to be. Severus Snape you can be a touch romantic if you want to." Minerva lightly teased Severus as they quickly made their way back to the castle where life as they knew it was about to change forever.


	2. Chapter 2

_**WARNING: This chapter deals with non-graphic rape of teenagers and mentions of abuse. The rapes are not graphic and can be glossed over if need be. Also, unfortunately, I still don't own Harry Potter. **_

Harry woke up before his sister that morning and knew he needed to let her sleep as long as he could. The twins had had a rough few days and sometimes even rougher nights since they arrived from Hogwarts. Their uncle had become even crueler to the twins this summer. When before he would only lock them in the cupboard, now he was locking them in together, Vernon hadn't done that since they got their first Hogwarts letters. When before he would yell and slightly smack them around, no he was full fledge beating them and not just with his belt—anything he could reach could and would become a weapon. Unfortunately, the neglect and beatings were not the extent of his torture. No, Vernon loved the psychological torture he could heap on the children and knew it would be great when he moved whips, chains and other items into their tiny bedroom. The twins knew that nothing good could come from those instruments.

The first time the twins walked into their tiny bedroom that summer, they saw the whips, chains and gags and were terrified about what may be in store for them, but that was nothing compared to the first time they saw a maniacal gleam in their uncle's eye. Vernon Dursley took immense pleasure in showing the twins every new "toy" in their room. He took his time and enjoyed every bit of fear in their eyes. He knew he would love to break each toy in on their bodies and didn't know who he wanted first. Both twins had their promises of being a fun time. The boy who would be torn open from behind or the girl who he would have to be careful not to impregnate. Grinning an evil smirk, Vernon tied Harry to a chair and made him watch the first of many rapes of his sister.

Petunia Evans Dursley had no idea how insane her husband had become. She didn't know about the torture chamber in the smallest bedroom or what her husband was doing to the twins. All she realized is that the twins, who were quieter this summer, seemed to always be in trouble. She didn't know that when she and Dudley left the house during the day, Vernon received money to have strange men rape the two teenagers over and over. Petunia Dursley didn't have a clue.

After being as quiet as he could, Harry left the small room to make breakfast for the overgrown Neanderthal that made their lives a living hell. Harry knew that if food wasn't on the table before Vernon got up for the day, Bella and he would have a much worse night. Any little hiccup in Vernon's day would make the night a major hell.

Bella Rose Potter woke up knowing something was different about today. Somehow she knew that her life was going to change in a very drastic way. For some reason she woke up with a hope that had been long gone from her and her brothers lives. As she started to get up, she noticed that her brother was already out of the room. "_How sweet of him. He let me sleep in a little today. I should return the favor tomorrow." _The twins constantly looked out for each other—someone had to. For them, it was a fight or die situation. Things had gotten worse at number 4 Private Drive. Vernon Dursleys had not only continued his physical violence against the twins, he had trundled down a more dangerous path and for Harry and Bella, and there was no return. The twins had become popular with Vernon's "business associates" and were constantly trying to dodge them. But Vernon always knew where to find them.

"Bella?" Harry interrupted his sister's thoughts. "It's time to come downstairs. There are some people here to see us." Fear and dread entered the twins at the same time. Their hopes for a better day were dashed already.

"Which one of us do they want?"

"Both of us. These sickos want us both and I don't know how to make them go away. We can't use magic, but I can't let them do this again. I won't I won't I won't!"

"Harry, we don't have a choice. If we don't Uncle Vernon will kill us. This won't take too long I hope. Just imagine we are back at school."

The twins gave each other a reassuring smile and walked down the stair. At the bottom of the staircase, Vernon's associates were waiting with leering looks. Harry stood slightly in front of Bella to shield her from the leering men. He knew it was hopeless since they wanted both of them. He was only delaying the inevitable by a few seconds, but he wanted to stall.

"Get back up those stairs right now you two. You know what you have to do. Get your arses into that room right now and earn your keep." Vernon snarled at the two children as he grabbed Bella and flung her up the stairs. "And you will do exactly what they want or you will regret ever being born!"

The men followed the children as they entered their room. As soon as the men crossed the threshold of the room they immediately advanced on the children and began to rip their clothing off. The quickly tied Harry up on the desk chair and pushed Bella onto the bed. After they took turns with Bella and make Harry watch what was happening, the switched twins. When each sicko was inside on of the twins, Vernon's yelling could be heard coming up the stairs, "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU BLOODY FREAKS!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey ya'll! I wanted to say that I still don't own Harry Potter or the very sexy Severus Snape; I do however own this version Isabella Rose Potter. This story is definitely AU. I forgot to mention that. Read on . . .**_

Chapter Three

Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape arrived at Number 4 Private Drive shortly after the twins were disrobed in their room. As they knocked on the door, Harry was tied to the chair and Bella was bitch-slapped onto the tiny bed. As they waited for some one to open the door the first goon began his brutal rape of Bella. As Vernon screamed "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU FREAKS!!!" Harry realized a wizard had entered the house. He just didn't know if it was a good wizard or a bad.

"Mr. Dursley, we are here to collect your nephew and niece. They are needed back at school today. Were can we find them?" Albus asked the very obese man.

"Those two are NEVER going back to that crackpot school. They are here with family and I want you out of my house!!!!!"

As soon as Harry heard Hogwarts being mentioned, he decided to take a risk: "HELP!!! WE'RE UP HERE! PROFESSOR??"

Severus Snape looked up toward the stairs and began to climb them. He paid attention to the different doors and sounds he passed. When he came to a door the obviously had been bolted shut at some point he heard a whimpering sound coming from the rooms occupant. He also heard the tale told sounds of a man having sex coming from the same room. Since all of the Dursleys were downstairs, he knew it could only be a Potter in the room. He had no idea what he was about to stumble upon. As he stealthily opened the door his eyes opened in shock. He immediately saw Harry tied up on the chair and then he saw Bella on the bed. His eyes took an unnatural hue to them and he quickly stupefied the two vile men. Crossing to Harry's chair he untied the frightened teen and watched as Harry ran to his sister. "Bella, it's over. Let's get you dressed again. Professor Snape is here and I think he's taking us back to school today. Let's get you dressed." Harry continued to talk softly to her as they dressed. Severus decided to help them along and made their overgrown clothes fit the two and transfigured Bella's into a comfortable dress.

"If you will come downstairs, Professor Dumbledore will explain everything. You never have to return here again. I promise." Severus waited while Harry helped his sister down the stairs and quickly allowed Dumbledore to look into his mind to see what he had discovered. As Dumbledore looked into the memories, he felt sick. He knew he had failed the Potters in protecting the children, but he wouldn't dwell on it right now. He had to break it to the young girl that she was getting married this afternoon.

Minerva watched as the twins came down the stairs following their Potions Professor and hid the gasp she wanted to escape. The Transfiguration professor couldn't believe the bruises on the children's faces. Her heart melted as she watched Harry support his sister down the steps and the wince in Bella's face. She watched Bella try to alleviate the pain between her legs by shuffling like an old woman and wished she could take the pain away, but knew they had to get to the castle first. Dumbledore clearing his throat broke Minerva's musing and she waited for him to speak.

"Well, Harry and Bella, we are taking you from here today and you won't have to come back. However, I have some rather difficult to discuss with you. In order to protect you from the Ministry of Magic, we have to have you married or betrothed by the end of the day. Harry, you were already taken care of by your parents will. They had requested that you were to marry the Weasley daughter when she is of age. The Ministry can't touch that agreement. But no such agreement was made for you, Bella. We received word from a contact inside the Ministry that Minister Fudge is going to collect you at the end of the week and marry you off to Lucius Malfoy. I have come to a solution to remedy this problem. I had to think quickly."

"Albus, please let me continue. Bella, I know that I am a harsh man, but I am the only one who can help you right now. I promise that I will never harm you as those two buffoons upstairs. I will work as hard as I can to help you through everything. Will you do me the honor of becoming my bride? I know I'm not the man you envisioned yourself with, but I will do what I can to remedy this." During his impromptu speech, Severus Snape gently fell to one knee and pulled the ring out of his pocket. "It's not much, I admit, and this is not the situation you want, this isn't the proposal you've dreamed of and I know I am not the man you want to marry, but I will be there to protect you for as long as I live and that is a promise."

Bella looked down at her Potions Professor and saw the truth in his eyes and knew he would be the perfect man for her with the circumstances she was facing. Harry looked at his sister and knew that his wretched potions master was going to become his brother-in-law and there was nothing he could do. He knew that Snape would protect the both of them and help this damn war to end.

"Before my sister answers your crazy proposal, I need to know a few things. Will you ever force my sister to have sex with you? Will you beat her into submission? Will you treat her worse than a house elf? Will you stop spying?

"To answer all your questions: NO, NO NO and yes."

"Harry, it's okay. I know what I need to do. Severus Snape, I will marry and bond with you. I know you will protect me and my brother to the best of your ability. And I thank you for all you are about to give up for me." Severus Snape gave her a very rare smile and opened the box that contained Bella's beautiful Claddagh ring. Grasping her hand, he gently placed the ring on Bella's left ring finger with the heart turned outward—a symbol that she was engaged. Later that afternoon, that ring would be turned the other way with the heart pointed at her heart to tell the world she was a married woman. "Let's head home."


End file.
